


When Dreams Face Reality

by elecé oscura (elsie_noir)



Series: The Hunter and the Hunted [9]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Monster Hunters, Declarations Of Love, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Partners to Lovers, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Werecats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28103541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsie_noir/pseuds/elec%C3%A9%20oscura
Summary: Marinette comforts Adrien after a nightmare.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: The Hunter and the Hunted [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023354
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	When Dreams Face Reality

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cedalodon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedalodon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Nightmare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27896842) by [cedalodon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedalodon/pseuds/cedalodon). 



> This is a tribute to the fabulous AU from cedalodon's The Hunter and the Hunted series, which I have had the privilege of beta-ing. For context (and because it's just great), you should read the series through Nightmare before reading this. The events of this story take place sometime after Nightmare but before Fire and Flames. 
> 
> If you only want some smut, the necessary details are that Adrien is a werecat and together Marinette and Adrien are monster hunting partners. 
> 
> This is explicit. Check the tags. Both characters are over the age of consent.

Marinette woke up to a sharp pain in her leg and muffled growling sounds. She recognized the circumstances quickly and crawled over to the head of the bed where she sat on her heels beside his face. "Adrien," she called, and again louder this time, "Adrien! Wake up!" She put her hand on his shoulder and shook him gently trying to rouse him out of his sleep. 

They didn't happen as often now, the nightmares, but when they did she was determined to be there to support her partner. She would not leave him feeling alone. 

As Adrien came back to the surface of consciousness and felt the tugging on his shoulder, he flinched back reflexively and would have prepared to strike. But Marinette understood this response. After all, she had attacked him in her sleep a few times as well before they had learned to wrap the other in a tight hug before their partner had a chance to lash out. So, in the same moment she was aware of his recoil, she threw her arms around his body pinning his arms by his side. 

Realizing what had happened as he felt her strong arms around his, Adrien relaxed in her embrace. He put his head on her shoulder with his nose in the crook of her neck. He was still shaking from the adrenaline, breathing heavily.

He felt her hands move up from his back to run through his wild, blonde hair. Marinette knew what would help calm him the most; he liked pets, like a real cat. And, if she would admit it, he was a real cat, if only just a werecat version, so why wouldn't he like scratches behind where his kitty ears would sit and having her fingers card through the locks of his hair. 

Marinette knew she had been successful in calming her partner when she began to feel a low rattle coming from his chest, his purr. But tonight, she held and petted and still no deep rumble could be felt. She began to grow concerned as she felt some warm drops fall on her neck. Tears, she realised as her heart clenched.

"Do you want to talk about it, Minou?"

He only shook his head in response.

"Kitty, sit up. Look at me."

Adrien slowly rose in the bed, but didn't meet her gaze.

She took her hands from his hair and brought them to his cheeks, wiping the tears away with her thumbs. Then she placed one hand under his chin and lifted until his eyes locked with hers. She had a fierce determination written on her face, but her words were full of her unspoken love for him. "You are okay; we are in the inn together, and you are not alone. I will never leave you alone. You know that, right?"

He did know, and he knew that both of them would give their life to save the other's. And in that moment he also knew, with a realization that struck him hard like a heavy blow to his chest leaving him without enough air, that she truly loved him. 

She was the best partner in every way. Every way except her insistence on keeping their hunting partnership strictly professional. Marinette had made it very clear what she thought about romantic entanglements. They were a liability on the battlefield, one that she would not risk. As much as he tried to convince her otherwise, she preferred to maintain appropriate boundaries, reminding him it was necessary for their safety as hunters. 

But now he couldn't bring himself to care about professionalism. He needed her closer. Needed to be able to show her how much she meant to him. He reached for her hands with his, lacing his fingers through hers drawing little circles on the palms of her hands. "Princess," he whispered reverentially. 

And the air between them was thick with emotion as they stared deeply into each other's eyes. He was daring her to deny it, the spark between them like a red hot ember that had suddenly burst into a raging flame. 

Adrien couldn't control himself any longer, he closed what little space was left between them and brushed his lips over hers. She gasped in response, the feeling of his hot breath against her mouth raising goose bumps over her body. 

Marinette knew she should pull away now, stop this before she couldn’t. Keep up the walls; there was no room for selfish desires.

But overwhelmed by the passion in his low, husky voice as he called her by the pet name, she let herself fall. He would catch her. He always did.

She chased his lips as he moved to pull back, pressing hers against his. Adrien let a tiny moan escape at the feeling of her response and took her bottom lip with his, sucking it before moving to the other. He moved his hands up her arms to wrap around her neck, his warm thumb tracing little patterns across her cheek.

Feeling the strength in his grasp, she turned her head to deepen the kiss, and he gladly obliged seeking her tongue with his own. Marinette stroked the upper surface of his tongue tasting the want in his reply. 

When the two had to break apart for air, both were panting heavily and feeling on edge. Marinette backed out of Adrien's embrace, standing before him by the bedside. He took this move as a sign of her regret and hung his head, looking at the floor. 

She needed some air to clear her head. Was this really a risk she was willing to take? 

As she focused back on Adrien, she knew the answer to that question. 

A rustling sound shook him out of his spiraling thoughts as his vision focused on the clothes on the floor. Jerking his head up, he took in the woman standing in front of him as she bared herself to him. 

A surprised mew escaped his lips, "Mari, are you sure?" He had to hear the words from her mouth that she wanted this as much as he did. 

"Yes, Adrien," she rasped, and the sound of his name on her lips caused a rush of blood to his hardening length. 

She crawled back into bed beside him and ran her fingers along his collar. "My Kitty," she breathed, "are  _ you _ sure?"

He fixed his eyes on hers, taking her hand and bringing it to his mouth to press a delicate kiss on her knuckles. 

"I have always wanted this," he assured. "I have loved you since the day you saved me."

"Then let me take care of you, Chaton," Marinette pushed on his chest so he lay back on the bed.

Adrien tried to sit back up, "I should be taking care of you, m'lady. Please let me worship you the way you deserve."

She giggled as she leaned down to silence his protests by covering his lips with her own. He really couldn't argue with her when he was feasting on her smooth lips and petit tongue. 

Adrien wrapped his arms around her small frame pressing her body to his.  The feel of her breasts against his chest made him moan again and his cock to throb and harden even more. One hand at the small of her back, he began to draw his other up her back feeling the soft skin over her toned muscles. 

Marinette gasped into his mouth as his hand reached her breast and he brushed his fingers over her pebbled nipple. 

She began to trail small kisses, licks, and bites across his jaw and down his neck to his collarbone. Looking up at him through lowered lashes and a darkened gaze, she wanted to see the lust in his eyes as well. He rewarded her with a smoldering expression, his desire clearly shown in his emerald eyes.

It was all he could do to restrain the impulse to turn her over and press his chest into her back, biting her neck and claiming her as his own. Dieu, how he wanted her, wanted to bury himself in her.

Adrien's thoughts distracted him from the path she was making down his firm pectorals and sculpted abs. 

He was snapped back into the moment as he felt her thumbs under the waistband of his pants, sliding them down and allowing his dick to spring free from its confines. 

Her small hand wrapped around his length and she bent down to place a wet kiss on the tip of his cock. 

He drew a sharp breath through his teeth at the sensation. Looking down at her, he watched as she lapped the precum that was trickling over his head. She looked up at him, winking and licking her lips.

Then she took his balls in her hands cradling them and pressing her fingers along the underside of his scrotum while she licked a stripe up his dick from base to tip. 

Adrien had to force his thoughts off of what she was doing as she opened her mouth and took in the head, wrapping her tongue around its ridge. 

All he could feel was her mouth, hot and wet and so much better than anything he'd experienced up to that point. As she hollowed her cheeks she moved one hand in long firm strokes up and down his length while the other continued to caress his balls. 

Adrien reached down to run his fingers through her hair, and then she took him in as far as her throat would allow. Moving her lips up and down his cock while sucking and pressing her tongue along the underside of him. As she began to relax her throat, she was able to take nearly all of him. 

Adrien only just was able to call out, "Mari-" to warn her before hot, thick ropes of cum were shot in waves down her throat, filling her stomach with his warm essence.

After she sucked him clean, she let his dick go with a wet pop. She smiled a sweet, dazzling smile at him, and he couldn't help the dopey expression that he returned. 

"Now, Kitty, you may worship your lady."

"M...my lady?" Adrien questioned her. He felt his heart race at the thought that he could claim her as his own, that maybe this wasn't a one time thing. Wings of hope fluttered in his stomach.

Marinette moved off of him and lay back on the bed rubbing her thighs together for some friction.

Adrien moved to press his body to her side and kiss up her shoulder and neck until his lips were again tangled with hers. His hand stroked up the side of her stomach causing her to giggle again. She's ticklish, he thought with a grin against her lips, as his hand reached her breast. 

He reveled in the feel of it, soft and plump like a ripe summer peach and heavy for its size. Tracing his finger around her light brown areola he released her lips so that he could show equal attention to her other side. 

Without preamble, he took her nipple in his mouth lightly sucking as his fingers delicately pinched the other. He continued sucking and gently biting this nipple and then the other until both were fully erect and red from the attention.

Feeling her desire for more in the little whimpers she was making, he took one hand and moved it down to run along her inner thighs. 

She wiggled her bottom in response as he trailed his fingers up to her core. Softly, he ran the tips of his fingers along her slit. Holy shit, he thought, she was so wet. He could feel the moisture dripping down his fingers as he moved them from her entrance to her clit. 

As he continued the movements, Marinette shuddered in response to his touch and lifted her hips to meet his hand. As he slid his fingers back down again, he began to trace figure-eights over her clit with his thumb. He used his finger tip to draw a circle around her entrance, looking up at her with raised eyebrows for a nod of consent. 

She looked down at him darkly, "more, Chaton," she demanded. At that he pushed his middle finger in, and she rewarded him with a sultry moan. Sliding his finger at a steady pace in and out he moved his body to hover over her. 

She could feel his dick hardening again against her thigh. It was almost too much, as he kissed along her collarbone and up her neck. When he reached her ear, he bit her earlobe and pushed a second finger in with the first.

"Oh… yes, Minou," she mumbled along with her keening.

Feeling for the bundle of nerves as he curled his two fingers to stroke the top of her walls, he licked up the shell of her ear. He could feel her legs tremble as she neared her climax and he felt her hot, fast breaths on his neck. 

As she fell over the edge in waves of pleasure he continued to stroke her with his thumb and his fingers to help her ride out the sensation while pressing light kisses to her cheeks and the corner of her mouth.

"I love you, Marinette," Adrien whispered into her ear, removing his fingers and bringing them up to his lips. The taste and smell of her had his mind spinning so much that he almost missed the, "I love you too, Chaton," in reply. Smirking, he sucked the fluid off his fingers and moved back down her body pressing kisses along the way until he settled between her legs.

From here he could smell her desire and see the evidence in the glossy redness of her vulva. His senses were immersed in her and he couldn't get enough. 

Adrien put his hands under her thighs and lifted them onto his shoulders. Then he slid his hands down her sculpted hamstrings until he could grab a perfect, round ass cheek in each hand. 

He used that grip as leverage and buried his face between her folds, his nose just below the small patch of curly midnight hair. He took his time, licking small strokes all along her sex. Then he moved to push his tongue into her, lapping the juices that were covering his face and running down his neck.

He wanted to learn what she liked, judging her responses to his ministrations. When he took her clit between his lips and gently sucked, she moaned loudly and he began to focus his attention there. Alternating movements of his tongue in geometric patterns with sucks and flicks of his tongue he brought her to the edge again. 

"Don't stop," she sqeaked in a needy voice. And he didn't. He continued loving her body with his tongue as her coil snapped, and she ground her core against his face. 

Adrien continued licking and sucking until she finally pushed him off of her, moaning, "too much."

It was his turn to laugh, and she huffed back at him. "You really are the cat that got the cream, aren't you, Kitty?" At this he laughed more as he moved up to softly, sensually kiss her lips. 

Several languid kisses later the two could recognize the anticipation in the air for what both of them wanted, but neither was ready to initiate. 

Adrien pulled back just enough to make eye contact with Marinette, his hot breath still tickling her lips. 

Upon seeing his unease, she reached for his hand, bringing it up and laying it on her chest between her breasts. He could feel her racing heartbeat as he heard her declaration of want.

Maintaining a lock on his sparkling green eyes, "Adrien, I need you. I need your dick inside me"

He leaned back in as he kissed her passionately, moving his body to cover hers, pressing her into the feather mattress. 

Taking himself in hand, he pumped once, twice, and lined himself up with her entrance. Looking back into her pretty face he began to push in. He wanted to see the ecstasy on her face as they shared this moment. 

What he wasn't expecting was to be so completely overwhelmed by the feeling of sliding into her hot, soft, wet body that he would've cum just then if she had not sucked him off earlier. As he fully sheathed himself in her he let out a trembling sigh and remained still. Enshrouded in Marinette balls deep, his mind went completely blank except for the immense new sensations bombarding him. 

She gently nudged him, "you can move now." And with a deep breath he began to slide out and back in reveling in the feeling of stretching her open and filling her completely. 

Just as he felt he was settling into a good pace, he gasped as she flipped them so she was now on top. The vision of Marinette bouncing atop his cock with her breasts jiggling and swaying with the movements threatened to hypnotize him.

He grabbed her hips and helped himself match her movements. From this angle Adrien's dick was hitting her g-spot at the same time her clit hit his pelvic bone. It was obvious to him that she was close, but he didn't want this to end.

He sat up chest to chest with her so that he could kiss her deeply while they rocked together as one. She fell over the edge, and he could feel her walls rhythmically squeezing his hard cock as she came screaming out in her release. 

The sensation was enough to shove Adrien over his edge and he began to fill her with warm streams of cum. She wiggled on his cock as she could feel the forceful pulses of his pleasure hit against her cervix. 

"Wow," he blinked rapidly. 

She smiled tenderly at him and bade him to lie with her. They wrapped themselves in each other's embrace, thoroughly enjoying the afterglow, sharing small kisses every so often. 

"I love you, Minou," Marinette whispered as her hands played with his hair, and she was happy to see the genuine smile on his face as he returned the sentiment.

However, her smile faltered a bit as she saw his smile turn into a mischievous smirk. 

"So,...we are doing this again, right?" he asked. 

"Ridiculous cat! What makes you think we're finished now?" and she smirked back at him leaning over to capture his lips again.

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to cedalodon for allowing me to beta your Hunter series and for your beta work on your own gift fic. <3
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
